ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Icequeen NinjaWarrior
Hooray! You found my page! Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User:Icequeen NinjaWarrior! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Warptoad (talk) 18:26, September 3, 2019 (UTC) Reply Depends. Have any ideas in mind? ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 23:46, September 5, 2019 (UTC) I was thinking like badges for each year, one for editing ally pages and other villains besides the Serpentine, and maybe the animals like dragons. (Icequeen NinjaWarrior (talk) 13:36, September 6, 2019 (UTC)) I like adding badges for each year. I'll do that when I get everything set up. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 22:19, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Re: New Badges continued I am working on badges for 2014, 2017, 2018, and 2019. I don't think any episodes came out in 2013 so I probably won't make badges for that year. I would need to think of images and names for them, so they may come out in a few days or so. I'll keep the "Control time, control everything" in mind. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 00:27, September 9, 2019 (UTC) I didn't exactly leave them out. Those other Element badges were made before I even joined this wiki. When I'm done with 2014, 2017, and 2019, I might consider adding one for Earth. If you have any suggestions what the badge names or pictures should be, let me know. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 04:37, September 22, 2019 (UTC) Episode pages Hey, on this wiki we do not create pages for episodes before we know their names. Last time I allowed them to stay, because the person, who made them thought that they were airing on the same day and only later learned they have been postponed for a week later and there really was not much point in deleting them, considering they were going to air in a week. However, this was a one-time exception. Usually there should be no creating episode pages before we know their names.Ninja72 (talk) 19:19, September 10, 2019 (UTC) Recent Contributions Thank you for all the recent contributions you have made! Printer89 (talk) 20:15, September 10, 2019 (UTC) Thank you (Icequeen NinjaWarrior (talk) 20:57, September 10, 2019 (UTC)) Headers There is no reason to include Season insert number here: in headers. Just the name of the season is fine. If you include that part it gets too long. Also, those, who did not appear in that many episodes do not really need such headers.Ninja72 (talk) 23:30, September 10, 2019 (UTC) Legacy of the Green Ninja category I know the actual name of the season is Legacy of the Green Ninja and not The Final Battle, but we alrady have a The Final Battle category for Season 2. Therefore, a Legacy of the Green Ninja category is redundant and a duplicate category.Ninja72 (talk) 14:58, September 12, 2019 (UTC) OK. I didn't know (Icequeen NinjaWarrior (talk) 15:02, September 12, 2019 (UTC)) Re: Spinners and Cards The spinners and sets themselves aren't, but the sets they come in are. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 23:49, September 12, 2019 (UTC) Re: Nomination Thank you! Printer89 (talk) 16:42, September 14, 2019 (UTC) Editor of the Month If I'm reading the rules correctly, yeah, you can be nominated next month. Warptoad (talk) 00:18, September 15, 2019 (UTC) Hidden Side Recently, we have created the Hidden Side, and we need your help. https://the-hidden-side.fandom.com/wiki/Lego_The_Hidden_Side_Wiki Insights You can't remove pages from insights, it's generated by Fandom itself. [[User:Quinton1721|'Quinton1721,']] [[Message_Wall:Quinton1721|'Master of Sarcasm']] 19:00, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Predictions Do you have any predictions for the episodes? Printer89 (talk) 21:38, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Re: Pages added It should be removed automatically. I don't see it in insights so maybe it just needed time to refresh on your end. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 22:34, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Re: Episodes 120 and 121 Not until the titles have been revealed. Same thing with future episodes. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 00:14, September 21, 2019 (UTC) Re:First Serpentine War Because it is redundant to have a category for that.Ninja72 (talk) 19:05, September 25, 2019 (UTC) There was only one page that had that category and it was not an existing category (no category page for it). It should have been removed earlier, but no one noticed it until you brought it up.Ninja72 (talk) 19:10, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Thanks! Printer89 (talk) 20:09, October 2, 2019 (UTC) re:Editor of the Month Yeah, someone else has to.Warptoad (talk) 22:06, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Re:Videoland Not sure what you mean.Ninja72 (talk) 19:38, October 4, 2019 (UTC) I removed them, because we only list English air dates on pages.Ninja72 (talk) 21:15, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Then do so. The site is located at videoland.com.Ninja72 (talk) 21:19, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Videoland is only for the NL and it is paid you cant watch it so wait for people to upload it like me .DPVideosNL (talk) 10:47, October 5, 2019 (UTC) Samurai X Please stop adding links to Samurai X. The page is a disambiguation. Link it to the Nya page or the P.I.X.A.L. page depending on which one the section is referring to.Ninja72 (talk) 19:32, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Re:New episodes Look at what Warptoad said in your new episode air times thread.Ninja72 (talk) 21:36, October 24, 2019 (UTC) Real-Life Articles I am fairly certain, we do not put the real-life articles category on sets and cards pages. Though, technically it is real life, that would also mean putting it on all episode and season pages too.Ninja72 (talk) 19:58, October 25, 2019 (UTC) Spam Please do not spam categories. You can add the categories all at once rather than individually. [[User:Quinton1721|'Quinton1721,']] [[Message_Wall:Quinton1721|'Master of Sarcasm']] 15:03, October 27, 2019 (UTC) Lucky edit badges Those just happen by chance. You are very unlikely to get it, if you try to do it somehow. It could happen to literally anyone, so you will probably get one too eventually if you keep being a consistent editor.Ninja72 (talk) 18:40, October 27, 2019 (UTC) Thank you Icequeen NinjaWarrior for Nominating me for Editor of the Month, I saw you didn’t know how to format it so I Formated it, usually Ninja72 formats it and he did that when I nominated someone last month and he told me to learn to format things so I learned and perfected the code to improve it so he wouldn’t have to.--Frost Formling (talk) 02:03, January 9, 2020 (UTC) Hey Hi Icequeen NinjaWarrior, you seen Miraculous Ladybug? LaylaWinx555 (talk) 16:29, January 25, 2020 (UTC) Re: Badges 2019 and Editor I have not forgotten about the badges, but since I am busy and the lack of good images to use, I have been holding them off for a while. I apologize for the long wait. As for the Editor of the Month, ou can make many productive edits, help out new or even old users, etc. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 03:29, January 27, 2020 (UTC)